


Братец Лис вершит правосудие

by DeeLatener



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братцу Лису удается поймать Братца Кролика. И этой поимке находится несколько свидетелей. Или зрителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братец Лис вершит правосудие

**Author's Note:**

> Описание секса между антропоморфными животными, вуайеризм, изнасилование и еще одно изнасилование, переходящее в сомнительное согласие, а из него - в добровольное участие. В целом - вольная фантазия на тему "Сказок дядюшки Римуса"

Как известно, детям рассказывают всё совсем не так, как было на самом деле. Взрослые хитрят, утаивая самое интересное — до поры. Вот и старый негр Римус, рассказывая свои сказки сыну плантатора Джоэлю, похмыкивал, щурил глаза с тяжелыми веками, грыз редкими зубами коржик — и на ходу переиначивал всю правду.  
Но придет время — и он расскажет о том, как все произошло в действительности, ничего не утаит. И, уж конечно, тогда сказки понравятся Джоэлю еще больше.  
Ну, а вам, если не врёте о своём возрасте, можно прочитать обо всём уже сейчас.

Уж так бесился Братец Лис, уж как гневался, что никак не может взять верх над хитрым Братцем Кроликом, ночей не спал, аппетит весь растерял, и солнышко ему было не мило, и на хвост любимый глаза не глядели, отчего тот весь репьями зарос.  
Пошел Братец Лис тогда к Братцу Черепахе, испросить совета: что делать, как быть, как жизни радоваться?  
Усадил его Братец Черепаха в большое удобное кресло рядом с камином, дровишек в огонь подбросил, кочергой угли поворошил, а сам на соседнюю тахту забрался и пледом укрылся по середину панцирного брюха: мёрз он часто, дом-то его стоял прямо у реки, больше напоминавшей болото.  
Вздохнул тяжко Братец Лис и все горести свои поведал, ничего не утаил. Слушал его Братец Черепаха внимательно, только изредка пенсне на носу поправлял и герань в горшке пожевывал. А едва замолк Братец Лис, так сказал:  
— Сдается мне, Братец Лис, уж не в обиду тебе будет сказано, что коли бы ты хотел, давно б изловил Братца Кролика и суп из него сварил. А ты с ним всё в кошки-мышки играешь. То догонишь, то отпустишь. Да и поддаешься на его хитрости, хоть всем известно: лиса хитрее зверя не сыщешь.  
— К чему это ты клонишь, Братец Черепаха? — Лис глаза сузил и лапу на "кольт" положил.  
А Братец Черепаха сглотнул дряблой шеей и закончил речь так:  
— Да не влюбился ли ты в Братца Кролика, пока гонялся за ним, оттого тебе и есть его жалко, — и в панцирь тут же спрятался.   
Так вовремя он спрятался, что только благодаря этому и уцелел. Братец Лис пуще прежнего разозлился, в потолок стал палить, панцирь черепаший ногами пинать, гонял его от стены к стене, пока не выдохся.  
Вышел он из дома, сел на ступени, передние лапы с колен свесил — задумался. Долго думал, пока звезды на небе не зажглись. Вздохнул тогда Лис тяжко:  
— А может, ты и прав, Братец Черепаха. Проверю-ка.  
И на следующее утро принялся за дело. Добыл он дёгтя четыре фунта, уселся возле дороги, где, как он точно знал, каждый день прогуливается Братец Кролик, и стал месить смолу. Тягучая она была, но на солнце размякла и поддавалась всё лучше.  
А тут случись мимо Братец Сарыч. Завидел он Братца Лиса за работой и уж так ему стало интересно: то с одного бока зайдет, то с другого, то макушку почешет, то хвост — никак в толк не возьмет, что Братец Лис задумал.  
— Братец Лис, — говорит, — скажи-ка, а что это ты делаешь?  
— Да вот, — отвечает Лис, — смолы припас. Пригодится она мне. Буду Братца Кролика на ней жарить.  
Братец Сарыч аж крылья потер. Да неужто же Братец Лис придумал такую штуку, против которой ушастый не устоит?! Надо всем рассказать и немедля, чтобы потом только и твердили: "Какой молодец Братец Сарыч! Если б не он, не узнать бы нам о лисьей победе!" Кинулся Братец Сарыч весть разносить по всему лесу, а Братец Лис преспокойно принялся лепить из смолы задуманное. И вылепил наконец неказистого, пузатого человечка. Приодел его — на голову шляпу соломенную нацепил, которую у одной из дочек Матушки Медоуз стащил, в руку палку на манер трости приклеил, да и оставил его у дороги. А сам — за терновыми кустами схоронился.  
Недолго пришлось ждать Братцу Лису, вон уж и Кролик. Скачет, улыбается чему-то: скок-поскок, скок-поскок. Завидел он смоляного человечка, шляпу приподнял:  
— Прекрасный денек, не правда ли?  
Братец Лис прыснул, но успел лапой пасть зажать. А Братец Кролик аж замер и с мордахи спал.  
— Я говорю, добрый день, любезнейший! — сказал громче, вдруг незнакомец глуховат. А тот — молчком.  
Нахмурился тогда Братец Кролик.  
— Эй! — заголосил. — Ты меня слышишь?! Хоть рукой помаши!  
А чучелко сидит себе и сидит.  
Топнул тогда Братец Кролик лапой, пыль дорожную поднял.  
— Ты, — кричит, — видно, невежа! Ну так я, — один рукав засучил, — тебя, — и второй засучил, — проучу!  
Лис за кустом катается, ногами дрыгает. Так и клокочет в нем веселье, сил нет держать.  
А Братец Кролик — бах! — и ударил смоляного человечка по голове. Только шляпа слетела, а кулак возьми да прилипни.  
— Ах ты драться! — бац! — и второй кулак прилип.  
Завопил тогда Кролик от ярости и давай ногами обидчика пинать. Два раза только и ударил — шлёп! шмяк! — и весь прилип. Хорошо хоть бодаться не вздумал.  
Тут Братец Лис из-за куста выскочил, смеясь так, что у самого в ушах звенело.  
— Ну вот! Наконец, Братец Кролик, ты мой! Что захочу теперь, то с тобой и сделаю!  
— Что хочешь со мной делай, — пробормотал испуганно Кролик, — только в терновый куст не бросай.  
Ухмыльнулся Лис.  
— Вот что, приятель, я тебя со всеми твоими уловками вижу насквозь. Не в этот раз тебе надо мной потешаться. Отдуваться будешь, как я захочу — и точка.  
Присмотрелся Лис к Братцу Кролику — м-да, вполне в его вкусе кусочек, сочен, мясист в меру, светленький, мягкий...  
Потянулся к нему Лис, мордой в загривок ткнулся и глубоко так вздохнул, сладко, и причмокнул с аппетитом. Заерзал Кролик.  
— Ты что это, — говорит, — задумал, Братец Лис?  
А тот еще раз вдохнул, поглубже, и глаза закатил.  
— Может, — сказал, — я тебя и съем, но не сразу. Сперва, друг мой, отдеру тебя как следует. Охота визг твой послушать, уж так ты мне досадить успел. Да и устал я от слухов, что всё никак не могу с тобой сладить.  
— Нет, Братец Лис, не говори так, — участливо зашептал Кролик, — куда мне до тебя. Все знают — хитрей лисиц зверей нет. Никто и не думал потешаться над тобой, что ты! Напротив, все только и твердят — до чего хитер, до чего умен Братец Лис! А Братцу Кролику всё больше везет — и только. Вот так-то.  
Братец Лис обнюхал кроличье ухо, от чего сперва задрожало только оно — мелко, жалко, — а следом и весь Кролик. А потом и лизнул его Лис — по самой кромке языком прошелся. Щекотно стало Кролику, захихикал, заерзал да задницей оттопыренной по бедру лисьему задел.  
— О! — хохотнул Лис. — Так уже лучше! А то все строил из себя недотрогу.  
Понял Кролик, к чему идет.   
— Так что ты там говорил-то, Братец Лис? Вроде хотел меня на суку повесить? Или ослышался я, и ты хотел меня в речке утопить? — а сам думает: "Все лучше, чем такой позор!"  
— Нееет, Братец Кролик, — сказал Братец Лис. — Я с тобой по-другому поступлю. Я тебя изжарю.  
Сглотнул голодно и принялся покусывать тонкое ухо. Поёжился Братец Кролик, весь мурашками покрылся. Попробовал незаметно для Лиса от смоляного чучелка отлепиться — какое там. Врос накрепко.  
— Что это ты, Братец Кролик. Никак дрожишь? Боишься меня? — и сильнее Братец Лис в ухо вцепился.  
— Ой-ой-йой! — заголосил Кролик. — Никак, ты уже ешь меня, Братец Лис?! Обед-то еще только через два часа!  
— А я не завтракал, — хмыкнул Лис и покрепче сзади к Кролику прижался. — Ты, Братец Кролик, визжишь, как испуганная до смерти Сестрица Мышь.   
— Может, я и не Сестрица Мышь, но напугал ты меня сильно, Братец Лис. Такой ты устрашающий, такой хищный. А вот съешь меня — и останется тебе только за мышами гоняться, никто тебе слова уважительного не скажет.  
Братец Лис длинным носом к щеке Кролика подсунулся, потерся, радуясь мягкому меху и щекотному касанию усов. Высунул язык подальше и тронул край приоткрытого кроличьего рта. Кролик под ним затрепыхался, заерзал, задницей закрутил: всё пытался на свободу вырваться. Да только ничего он не добился, кроме крепкого всхолмия, разросшегося в штанах Братца Лиса. И понял, как оплошал, ойкнул, затих, ну да поздно уже.  
— Не бойся, не бойся, пушистик, я не сразу тебя съем. Сперва мы с тобой поиграем.  
Взбесился Кролик, всё больше от страха:  
— Не смей, — закричал, — называть меня пушистиком! — аж в пыль придорожную сплюнул от отвращения.  
А Лис залился смехом.  
— Раз не любишь, так и буду тебя называть.  
Заскрежетал Кролик зубами, задумал отомстить, если только живым останется.  
— Ну, не кривись, — хмыкнул Лис. — Где же твои испуганные глазки и сморщенный нос, будто ты вот-вот заплачешь?  
— Не дождешься, — сурово ответил Братец Кролик и отвернулся.  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Братец Лис и повернул его голову к себе, крепко сжав в кулаке оба уха.   
А потом ко рту своей пастью прижался, хоть и не знал толком, что делать, никогда никого не целовал, всё чаще съедал сразу. Вкусные были губы у Братца Кролика, мягкие, нежные. Лис аж глаза закатил от удовольствия и сопел довольно, пока кусал их и облизывал. Кролик сперва сопротивлялся, головой вертел, но потом понял: дело бесполезное, — вздохнул тяжко и в ответ Лиса куснул, в знак протеста. Братец Лис фыркнул, отодвинулся. Слизнул капельку крови с губы: зубы-то у Кролика ого-го. Задумался: вроде и врезать бы за такое, а вроде и приятно — отклик, как-никак.   
Отшагнул Лис ещё — полюбоваться на Братца Кролика так и эдак, крякнул довольно — удачный улов у него сегодня. Шагнул обратно — раз-два, не спешил, смаковал глазами спину, бока, куцый хвостик... А приблизившись, дотянулся до аппетитного круглого зада, стиснул не спеша одну половинку, а следом и другую, пожамкал.   
— Добеееегался ты, Братец Кролик, — протянул он. — Докрутился своим хвостом у меня перед носом.  
И вдруг подался вперед, сложился в три погибели и сунулся мордой Кролику прямиком под хвост, шумно обнюхивая и довольно урча.  
— Как ты сладенько пахнешь, пушистик. Прямо слюни текут.  
"Вот дурак-то я, — про себя подумал. — Прав был Братец Черепаха. Не для того я его по лесам и полям гонял, чтобы так бездарно пустить на косточки".  
На этот раз Кролик только засопел негодующе, но промолчал.  
Нанюхался Лис — и поплыл, так поплыл, будто сперва голодал неделю, а потом нажрался от пуза.   
Прижался он всем телом к своей добыче, вдавился — будто врос, и принялся пахом по заднице кроличьей елозить, пофыркивать довольно и облизываться.  
Братец Кролик опять задергался, заголосил надрывно.  
— Не тронь меня, Братец Лис!  
А тот и рад воплям. Рубашку Кролику из штанов вытянул и лапы под неё запустил.  
— Мягонький, — сглотнул голодно, за бока пощипывая, живот оглаживая, соски царапая. — Лучше молоденькой курочки.  
Кролик фыркнул, а сам чует: щеки горят, засмущал его Лис.  
— Может, не надо?.. — простонал тихонько.  
— Дурачок, — рассмеялся Лис. — Какое "не надо". Это вот чуешь? — и еще крепче пахом прижался.  
А потом и вовсе — подтяжки с плеч Кролика спустил, медленно так, интимно, и рубашку следом. Плечо лизнул. Подобрался к загривку и как вцепится зубами, как примется жевать и мусолить! Кролик в крик, больно ему, а по телу так мурашки и бегают. Извивается весь, а Лису только того и надобно. Поиграл, отпустил и вновь отступил немного — на плоды трудов своих полюбоваться.   
— Вот так, пушистик. Не скоро следы заживут. В следующий раз, как насмехаться надо мной вздумаешь — про метки мои вспомнишь и пасть захлопнешь. Верно я говорю?  
Кролик буркнул обреченно:  
— Верно, Братец Лис. Ну, коль натешился, помоги мне от смолы этой отлепиться.  
Лис захохотал, по коленям себя зашлепал.  
И снова к Братцу Кролику прильнул. Замурлыкал себе под нос песенку и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на своих штанах. А как сладил с этими бестиями, так и за кроликовы принялся. Обнял его со спины и быстро-быстро их пальцами пересчитал. Так торопился, что чуть не повырывал все. И вот, зажмурившись от предвкушения, запустил лапы к Кролику в исподнее, осторожно, чтобы когтями не царапнуть, нащупывая нежные чресла.  
Совсем оробел Братец Кролик, воздух рывком втянул, зашипел сквозь зубы: никто его так не лапал, было это стыдно и возмутительно.  
— Так ты что же, Братец Лис, — всхлипнул он, — не джентльмен? — и губу прикусил, чтобы стерпеть то, что Лис с ним вытворял.  
— Выходит, что нет, — вроде и сочувственно сказал, но всё больше насмешливо.  
Толком и не зная, что делать, понадеялся Братец Лис на природу, мать свою, и не прогадал. Чутье его само вело, подсказывало, как заставить Братца Кролика сопеть, постанывать и трепыхаться.   
А Кролик, как ни боролся с этой же природой, а всё ж естество его в ловких лисьих пальцах отвердело и вытянулось, предавая бесхитростно.   
Лис аж язык набок свесил от усердия, наглаживая Кролика между ног лапой. Чует — в ладони мокро, неужто всё? Как так. Кролик-то даже не пискнул. Да и до дела еще не дошли... Достал лапу, обнюхал. Запах терпкий, в глазах от него темнеет, а всё ж не такой сильный, как должен быть. Но понюшка эта Лиса таки довела, почуял он, как тяжко в паху, мочи нет терпеть. Приспустил тесные штаны, выпуская на волю своё хозяйство, переступил с ноги на ногу, одной ногой потряс — чуток полегчало, да не слишком. Всё труднее ему было Кролика тешить, хотелось и о себе позаботиться.   
А Кролик притих, сник, понял — деваться ему некуда. Сопел Лис у него над ухом и шуровал у него в штанах так, как и Крольчиха не смела. И хоть гадкими были эти ласки с точки зрения джентльмена, а все ж будоражили несказанно.   
— Ммм... — облизнулся довольно Братец Лис, почуяв, как Братец Кролик толкнулся ему навстречу. — Похоже, мы оба голодными не останемся.  
А Братец Кролик смутился, что выдал себя, что не сдержался, и снова застенал:  
— Ой, Братец Лис, давай-ка хоть в кусты меня оттащи. А то стоим посреди дороги, стыдно мне.  
Лис прыснул.  
— Чего нам стесняться, мы же звери! Это люди по сараям и кустам прячутся. Нам это совершенно без надобности. А ты стесняйся, дружок. Ты тогда такой румяный, аппетитный, — и зубами у самого кроличьего уха клацнул.  
— Делай, что хочешь, — отвернулся Кролик. — Изуродуешь меня почем зря, бестолковый. Лучше бы съел.  
Братец Лис засиял, как начищенный медный таз, грудь выпятил.  
— Ничего я не бестолочь. Смотри, что припас, — и, нехотя вынув лапы из Кроличьих штанов, выудил из кармана помятый и потекший, завернутый в пыльный лопух кусок сливочного масла.  
Посмотрел на него Кролик и трудно сглотнул. А Лис подмигнул ему хитро.  
— Думаешь, не знаю, что жарить без масла нельзя, а то одни угольки останутся?  
С этими словами принялся Лис деловито масло в пальцах разминать.  
И так он был занят (а Братец Кролик и подавно), что не заметил Братца Сарыча, описавшего над ними круг и улетевшего дальше по дороге.  
За то время, что Братец Лис с Братцем Кроликом беседовали по-приятельски, Братец Сарыч успел облететь пол-леса, и вот теперь Братец Медведь, Братец Енот и Братец Опоссум вышагивали по дорожке, направляясь в указанном им направлении — посмотреть на происшествие, полюбопытствовать и факт засвидетельствовать.  
Братец Медведь лениво почесывал бок, Братец Енот обмахивался от жары "котелком", а Братец Опоссум весело крутил тросточкой.  
Завидев летящего к ним Братца Сарыча, они наперебой закричали:  
— Ну что, Братец Сарыч, ну как! Далеко ли еще нам идти! И жив ли еще Братец Кролик!  
— Жив-то жив, — ответил Братец Сарыч. — Да дела его совсем плохи. Поймал его Братец Лис так, что не вырваться. Ну и теперь собирается его... того...   
Он рубанул крылом, крыло сделало резкий "фшумп!", и остальные звери испуганно отпрянули и уставились на Братца Сарыча, представляя весь творящийся дальше по дороге произвол. Потом медленно переглянулись, и Братец Опоссум авторитетно покивал.  
— Поторопиться бы надо, джентльмены, если хотим хоть что-нибудь успеть увидеть.  
— А что, — крикнул Братцу Сарычу Братец Енот, — нет ли там какого укрытия поближе?  
— Ну как же, кусты терновые! Только Братцу Медведю придется ползком, иначе нас всех заметят.  
Что ж делать. Как дошли до кустов, Братец Сарыч в них первым плюхнулся и крылом замахал: "Сюда! Сюда!", мол. Пришлось Братцу Медведю от дороги до кустов ползком добираться, и пылищу он поднял такую, что семенящий рядом Братец Опоссум обчихался и искашлялся. А Братец Енот все время причитал, мол, вот-вот их заметят, и тогда этот самый "фшумп!" Братец Лис учинит над ними.  
— А особенно, — сказал он строго, — над тобой, Братец Медведь.   
Тот глянул испуганно и снова в кустах зашуршал, забиваясь поглубже.  
Едва все устроились, как раздался отчетливый стон.  
— Что это... — подозрительно спросил Братец Енот, а Братец Сарыч снова крылом рубанул — "фшумп!". — Ааа... — шепотом понятливо протянул Енот и сглотнул. — Может... Может, пойдем отсюда, а, джентльмены?  
— Да ты не бойся, Братец Енот! — громко зашептал Братец Опоссум. — Ежели Братец Лис нас заметит, я его одной левой положу! Всех нас защищу, уж будь покоен!  
Братец Енот с некоторых пор проникся к приятелю необъяснимым недоверием, но кроме скептического взгляда больше никак свои мысли не проявил.  
А что же Братец Кролик...  
Чувствовал он себя прескверно. То есть не то чтобы в плохом смысле, всё больше в том, что сдерживаться и не стонать в голос стало ему совсем трудно. Уж и губы все искусал до боли и даже подумывал в плечо чучелка смоляного ими впиться, чтобы уж наверняка, но так и не решился. Лис-то времени даром не терял. Масло в ладони растапливая, присел на корточки позади Братца Кролика, взялся за его штаны и разом до земли сдернул. Кролик только охнул, чуя, как задрожали у него коленки. Лис же мордой острой меж ягодиц круглых вжался, высунул длинный язык и нащупал им под самым хвостом дырочку, обозначенную выпуклым кантом. Не спешил Лис. Сперва над кантом этим потрудился на славу, усердно вылизывая каждую тоненькую морщинку-складочку, причмокивая смачно — "шлурп-шлурп-шлурп". Лизал и радовался: вон как пушистик его извивается, задницей крутит, дрожит весь. А следом взял да и ввернул кончик языка в самый центр, в самую теснину.   
В тот миг уже не сдержался Братец Кролик, иссякли его силы, растаяла стойкость. Застонал он в голос, громко, гортанно и мучительно, закатив глаза.   
Сидящий в кустах Братец Медведь вытянул шею подальше, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее:  
— Что это там делает Братец Лис?  
Братец Опоссум дернул его за длинную, свалявшуюся шерсть и выразительно постучал тросточкой по виску, мол: "Не сдурел ли ты, Братец Медведь, наружу показываться".  
— Да вы ослепли что ли, джентльмены! — охнул Братец Енот. — Ест он Братца Кролика! Приступил уже!  
— Как странно он его ест. С хвоста начал, — удивился Братец Медведь.  
— А и ничего удивительного, — рассеял сомнения Братец Сарыч: уж он то большой специалист по мяску, уж ему-то смело можно верить. – Филейная часть самая нежная!  
А Братец Лис меж тем масло в ладони вконец растопил, пальцами перебрал и, едва в пыль дорожную слюной не капая, к Братцу Кролику зашел с тыла. Тот затаился, сжался весь и подрагивал, как осиновый лист.  
— Расслабься, пушистик, — посоветовал ему Лис хрипло. — Так легче будет.  
— Не могу, Братец Лис, — ответил Братец Кролик. — У тебя когти вооон какие. Продерешь меня.  
— А я нежно, — ответил серьезно Лис. И даже лоб поскреб. — Эдак... как его... поступательно, — вспомнил он умное слово, подслушанное на конюшне близ дома Тетушки Медоуз, где одна из её дочек резвилась с долговязым ковбоем.  
— Поступал бы ты прочь, — огрызнулся Кролик и вздохнул печально.  
Но Лис только хмыкнул и присел позади, чтобы получше осмотреться на местности. И такой привлекательной оказалась эта местность, что терпеть сил не стало, да и смысла. Прижал Братец Лис масляной ладонью всё самое ценное, что под хвостом Кролика скрывалось, и стал массировать, втирать масло. Не спешил, трудился вдумчиво, понимал: чем лучше он добычу свою к жарке подготовит, тем слаще она окажется.   
Мех вокруг "норки" весь уже стал липким от масла, а Братец Лис все потчевал её и потчевал. Возьмет с масляной ладони, как с палитры, чистым пальцем толику и, словно художник, вокруг дырочки размазывает, отойдет, полюбуется, языком прицокнет — и снова мазнёт. Всё вокруг да около, а внутрь никак.   
Заметил тогда за собой Братец Кролик странную особенность. Хоть и страшно было, но не противно вовсе. И даже как-то приятно и чуть щекотно, когда палец его эдак нежно и обходительно тер. Затаился Братец Кролик, принялся к себе прислушиваться — что же творится с ним? Заболел, что ли? Умом тронулся?  
Братец Лис уж так обнаглел, что прижал один палец к самому входу и надавил слегка, и стал крутить. Пока крутил, сам не заметил, как по скользкой дорожке внутрь его и пропихнул. Испугался сам — вдруг испортил Кролика, не хотел же так сразу-то. А Братец Кролик ойкнул тихонько — и всё, не кричал, на помощь не звал.  
"Агааа, — смекнул Братец Лис. — Не зря говорят, что хорошо идет дело — когда по маслу".  
Прикинул тогда Братец Лис размер своего хозяйства. Пока размышлял — глаз прищурил и всё лапу рассматривал. "Пальца на три", — решил. А у Кролика дырочка такая тесная и маленькая, что только один влезает. Что же делать?  
— Ну, — сказал братец Лис, — не взыщи, Братец Кролик. Буду тебя растягивать, рвать-то уж больно не хочется.  
Кролик уши прижал:  
— Погоди, — взмолился, — пощади меня, Братец Лис. Обойдись одним пальцем. Хорошо ведь пошло...  
— Хорошо? — прищурился Лис и довольно хмыкнул. — Хорошо, что хорошо. Да надо дела до конца доводить. Я — зверь ответственный. Раз начал — значит, кончу.  
— Братец Лис, давай на два пальца уговоримся, больше мне без надобности.  
— Да ты никак торгуешься, — умилился тот. — Пойми, глупыш, если мы с тобой на два пальца сейчас уговоримся, я тебя потом порву. Ей-ей порву. Так что терпи и не кричи слишком уж громко. А то весь лес сбежится на нас смотреть. Мне-то всё равно, а ты зажмёшься и сам себе всё испортишь, уж я тебя знаю, ты по этой части мастер.  
— А может... не надо? Не надо ничем, кроме пальцев?  
— Ну как не надо! — Братец Лис выпятил бедра вперед и развел руки. Жест получился говорящим: "А это мне куда девать?" Но Кролик его не видел, поскольку обнялся покрепче с чучелком и приготовился терпеть.  
— Ой-ой, джентльмены! Говорю вам, не ест он его! Не ест! — загомонил зоркий Братец Енот. — Надо пойти и спасти Братца Кролика!   
— Идемте, конечно! – воскликнул Братец Опоссум. – Братец Медведь, чур, ты первый! Ты — большой и грозный, сильный и быстрый! Должен первым пойти, а уж мы за тобой, тылы прикроем. Не то еще потопчешь нас во время наступления.  
— Нет, друзья мои, — замялся Братец Медведь, стараясь держаться к остальным зверям исключительно спиной, — я еще не совсем уверен, что Братец Лис чинит над Братцем Кроликом непотребства, подождем. Вдруг он его просто ест? А мы честного зверя в бесчестии обвиним. Недостойно это джентльменов.  
Ох и досталось Братцу Кролику от Братца Лиса. Тот хоть и действовал осторожно, а всё ж только до поры до времени. Но стоит сразу отдать Лису должное: терпел он долго; и медленно, как обещал, готовил Кролика к главному блюду. Сперва ласкал его лишь одним пальцем, внимательно примечая каждую дрожь и каждый тихонький всхлип. Так он, сам того не ожидая, обнаружил местечко, которое заставляло Кролика откликаться сильнее обычного. Раз наткнулся на него Лис пальцем по чистой случайности, второй... А потом нащупал, для чего пришлось чуть изогнуть палец, и принялся тереть его нарочно. Кролик аж дышать перестал, прогнулся весь, задницу отклячил, коленки пуще прежнего затряслись, а потом всхлипнул так сладко, что у Лиса голова пошла кругом.  
— Больно?.. — участливо спросил Лис.  
— М-м, — мотнул головой Братец Кролик и заметнее подмахнул.  
Смекнул тогда Лис, что нашел верный ключик к замку. И на радостях протолкнул еще один палец. А когда дырочка стала впускать всё легче — и третий. Кролик уже в голос стонал, не таился, подмахивал крепко, жадно ловил лисьи пальцы, сжимался вокруг них — вдруг выскользнут?! А Лис разошелся и давай ими крутить-вертеть, так что аж масло зачмокало и тоненькой струйкой наружу потекло.   
Решил Лис: неплохо получается с его Кроликом, можно уже и за пир приниматься. Вынул он тогда пальцы, остатками масла с них и с ладони своего "петушка" как следует смазал, и стал, сопя, к кроличьей "норке" пристраиваться. Братец Кролик так разомлел, что не испугался даже. Лишь когда Лис шепнул ему в ухо: "Поехали", глаза распахнул, но и пикнуть не успел, как тот вошел в него до половины. Понял тогда Кролик, что началось самое страшное. Нутро его расперло твердым, как палка, членом, мышца у входа в агонии сжалась, и казалось Кролику, точно его и вправду посадили на вертел и сейчас будут жарить. Он и стонал, и вскрикивал, и о пощаде молил, сморщился весь, а Лис ему сипло:  
— Прости, пушистик, даже если бы и хотел, не смог бы тебя освободить. Уж больно ты меня зажал. Только вот я и не хочу вовсе.  
Нутро Братца Кролика было горячим и тесным, облегало, как вторая кожа, пульсировало то сильно, то едва ощутимо. Никогда еще Братцу Лису не было так больно, тесно — и хорошо. Чтобы помочь Братцу Кролику, облегчить его участь, нашарил Братец Лис лапой его сморщившееся от боли естество и стал гладить, тонкую кожицу то оттягивать, то отпускать. Стало Кролику полегче, даже выть перестал, притих. Хоть и жгло внутри, но уже не так сильно, а вскоре и вовсе перестало.   
— Потужься, сладенький, — прокряхтел Братец Лис, и едва стоило Кролику подчиниться, как шевельнулся, скользя взад-вперед. — Лучше?  
Кролик кивнул. И вправду: как Лис задвигался, так боль превратилась в саднение, от которого даже стало приятно. Так и поскакали. Лис сперва осторожничал, медленно поддавал бедрами, стараясь забраться поглубже. Весь так и не втиснулся, великоват он оказался для Кролика, тот застонал болезненно, пришлось брать себя под уздцы. А как начал Кролик сильнее подмахивать, хвост задеря, так и Лис откликнулся, заработал резче бедрами, на каждом рывке выдыхая: "...хак! ...хак! ...хак!" Иногда так сильно втискивался, что Кролик снова скулить начинал, хвост поджать пытался, а Лис тогда его за бедра держал покрепче и ну наяривал и приговаривал тихонько:  
— Тшш... Не кричи так. Не ем же я тебя.  
А как почуял — подступает такая тяжесть, будто взорвется вот-вот — задвигался ровнее, удовольствие растягивая.   
Кролик под ним запыхался, еле дышал, рот широко раскрыв, губы пересохшие языком обводил.   
Тут Лис схитрить решил. Хоть и тяжко ему было, но замедлился до невозможности, совсем затих. Кролик сперва значения этому не придал, но потом так его нутро скрутило, свело, так остро ему захотелось вернуть то сладкое трение, каким его Лис потчевал, что чуть не захныкал от злости. А вслух дрожащим голосом, как мог серьезно спросил:  
— Что это ты... остановился, братец Лис...  
— Да вот, — хриплый голос Лиса бархатно пробрался в кроличьи уши, заставляя полчища мурашек бежать по истомленному телу, — задумался. Вдруг и вправду... гнусно я с тобой поступаю... Братец Кролик. ...Может, стоило тебя поймать да съесть...  
— Святые небеса! — воскликнул Кролик. — Закончи с одним делом сперва, а потом о другом думай!  
Усмехнулся Лис, притянул голову Кролика к себе поближе, разглядел в румянце и в потемневшем взгляде то, на что и не надеялся.  
— Так-то лучше, пушистик, — присосался к кроликовым губам и ну снова его жарить, бедрами дергать так сильно, что раздались громкие бесстыжие шлепки. А Кролик и рад-радешенек, отвечает, хвостом крутит. "Петушок" лисий уж больно ему понравился. Твердый, длинный, всё нутро заполнил. И так естественно это оказалось, словно лишь для того и был Кролик создан, чтобы Лиса в себя принимать.  
— Ещё!.. Ну ещё же! — всхлипывал он, когда Лис совсем запыхался.  
— Ненасытный какой, — довольно прохрипел Лис. — Как... — и не договорил.  
Кролик внутри был тесный, жаркий. Член в нем ходил быстро и ловко, только масло почавкивало.  
Чует Лис — всё, спустит сейчас. Но так ему хотелось вместе с Кроликом, одновременно, что он изо всех сил продержаться старался. А едва услышал, как Кролик задышал шумно и часто, со стонами, так отпустил себя.  
Как Лис задумал, так и вышло. Небо над обоими враз померкло, звезды в глазах замерцали. Вцепился Лис в Кролика, а тот — в смоляное чучелко, и стонали оба в унисон, покачивались.   
Лис потом в плечо Кролику ткнулся и на ухо ему сопел, тяжело и загнанно. А Кролик к лисьей щеке прижался и чмокнул коротко.  
В терновых кустах меж тем Братец Енот, Братец Опоссум и Братец Сарыч — все трое почуяли неладное. Особенно почуял его Братец Енот. Замечать стал, как Братец Медведь на него странно посматривает, перед собой лапой шурудит — и косится. Недобро так, хоть и ласково. Смекнул Братец Енот, что к чему. А тут ему на руку Братец Лис с Братцем Кроликом расшумелись и рьяно задергались. Братец Медведь отвлекся, аж чуть из куста не вывалился, так хотелось ему всё подробно рассмотреть. Пасть раззявил и засипел, вторя парочке у дороги. А как обернулся — глядь, а Братца Енота и след простыл, только пыль еще не осела. Поскреб Братец Медведь "репу" и на Братца Опоссума — зырк! А тот раз! — на землю брык, и лежит, не дышит. Братец Медведь подобрался к нему поближе, стал осматривать, может, и дохлый сгодится.   
А Братец Опоссум ему и говорит уголком губ, тоненьким голоском чревовещает:  
— Одумайся, Братец Медведь! Ты ж давно хотел с падалью завязать!  
Стал Братец Медведь оглядываться и прислушиваться:  
— А ведь верно мне внутренний голос подсказывает! Хотел! Иди-ка сюда, Братец Сарыч!  
Братец Лис штаны подтянул — сперва себе, потом Братцу Кролику, подтяжки ему на плечи вернул, осмотрел — ну, будто так и было!  
— Бывай, — сказал и прочь пошагал, только шпоры позвякивают.  
А Братец Кролик ему:  
— Так и бросишь меня с чучелком в обнимку?  
Обернулся Братец Лис, выхватил "кольт". Кролик так и обмер от страха, а Лис прищурился, примерился и четырежды курок спустил. Кролика жаром опалило, завизжал он от страха, чуть дух из него не вылетел. А как на земле очнулся, понял: отстрелил Братец Лис только чучелко, да так мастерски, что лишь крошечные комки смолы на кулаках и коленях остались.  
Принялся Братец Кролик лапу о лапу потирать, пальцы разминать, а Лис развернулся спиной: вроде как опять уходить. И так стало горько Братцу Кролику в тот миг — словно расстаются навеки! — что воскликнул он:  
— Скажи-ка, Братец Лис, чай, успокоишься теперь, перестанешь за мной по всему лесу гоняться?  
Обернулся Братец Лис и расхохотался, голову запрокинув, так, что аж шляпа на спину упала:  
— Ну ты спросишь, пушистик. Теперь еще больше буду. Всю хитрость свою в ход пущу, чтобы тебя в ловушку загнать и снова отжарить. Или, может, ты против?  
Зарделся Кролик до самых кончиков ушей и ничего не ответил. Помолчали. Лис к нему подошел, по пути придорожную сухую былинку сорвал и в рот сунул.  
— Что ж я теперь своей Крольчихе скажу... — расстроился сам не зная чему Кролик.  
Братец Лис скосил на него зеленый глаз и пожевал соломинку.  
— Что-что. А то и скажешь: так было плохо с Братцем Лисом, что визжал, будто тебя свежуют заживо. А после, как всегда — обхитрил и был таков.  
Фыркнул Братец Кролик, губы искусанные скривил.  
— Я врать не мастер. Да не смотри так! Ладно, чего там...  
— Лучше помалкивай, — усмехнулся невесело Братец Лис, а Братец Кролик мрачно кивнул. — Да не грусти, — Лис сам удивлялся тому, как не хочется ему отпускать свою потрепанную добычу. — Я тебя скоро снова поймаю.  
Вскинул на него глаза Кролик, губы задрожали. Удивился Братец Лис, что бы это значило? А Кролик вдруг заулыбался широко — вот оно что! Сдержаться пытался, да не смог. Лис тоже усмехнулся и хитро подмигнул. На том и распрощались.  
И на терновые кусты даже не взглянули, хоть те ходуном ходили, слышался из-за них придушенный клекот и летели черные перья. На карачках выскочил из кустов Братец Опоссум и кинулся улепетывать от них во всю прыть.   
Да, меньше всех повезло Братцу Сарычу: долго потом не мог он на ветки садиться, только стоя на них замирал, будто чучелко, покашливал и отплевывался, и каркал сипло, точно Сестрица Ворона. Ну да будет ему наука: не радоваться чужой беде.   
Такая вот история.


End file.
